English-Interlingua Dictionary k
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- k (letter ~) n littera k (ka) kaiser n kaiser * n kaiser G] kaki (color) adj kaki * ~ , khaki adj khaki kal- (beautiful) occurring in compounds] adj kal- kaleidophone n kaleidophonio kaleidoscope n kaleidoscopio kaleidoscopic adj kaleidoscopic kalium, potassium n kalium * ~ , potassium n kalium (kà-) kangaroo n kanguru * n kanguru (-rù) kaolin n kaolin kaolinic n kaolinic kaolinize Geol v kaolinisar kapok n kapok * n kapok (kà-) karate (martial art) n karate karma n karma * n karma Skr] karyokinesis, cell division Biol n caryocinese karyokinetic Biol adj caryocinetic kasher, kosher (make or pronounce kosher) v kasherar Kashmir n Cachmir * n Cachmir (-sh-) kayak n kayak * n kayak (kà-) kebab n carne marinate cocite al spito Kedron n Cedron * n Cedron (cé-) keel (of a ship) n carina * n carina * n kil keel-over v inverter se, reverter se * ~ -over v reverter se, inverter se keen (eager) adj ardente, zelose * (eager) adj zelose, ardente * (of edge) adj affilate * (of mind) adj perspicace * (of sight, hearing) adj acute * (of wind, cold) adj penetrante * adj penetrante * ~ , quick-witted, subtle adj argute keep (hold on to) v retener * (hold) vi tener se * (hold) vt tener * (last) v durar * (not to let go of) v guardar * (preserve) v conservar * (prevent) v impedir * (remain) v continuar, restar * (remain) v restar, continuar * (support) v mantener * ~ afloat, buoy v boiar * ~ from, restrain, curb v retener * ~ from, restrain, curb v retener -ten-/-tent-] * ~ holiday, be on vacation v feriar * ~ in one's custody, safeguard, care for v custodiar * n donjon * ~ quiet, be silent (refrain from speaking) v tacer * ~ safe, safeguard v salveguardar * ~ secret, hide, conceal v celar * ~ to oneself, pass over in silence v tacer * ~ up, prop, prop up v appoiar * ~ , celebrate (a festival or feast day) v festar * ~ , hold, detain, withhold, hinder v retener * ~ , hold, detain, withhold, hinder v retener -ten-/-tent-] keep-away v tener * ~ -away v tener (se) keep-back vi tener se a retro * ~ -back vt retener keeper n custode, guardiano * n guardiano, custode * ~ , jailer n carcerero keep-on v continuar a (+ inf. v.), progressar * ~ -on v continuar a, progressar * ~ -on v progressar, continuar a * ~ -on v progressar, continuar a (+ inf. v.) keep-out v excluder keep-right v tener se al dextra keep-sake n souvenir keep-up v mantener keg n barrica * ~ , barrico n barrica * ~ , barrico n barrica (-ìca) kennel (house in which a pack of hounds are kept) n canil * n canil Kenya Geog n Kenya kenyan adj kenyan * n kenyano kepi n kepi * n kepi F] kerb n bordo del trottoir kernel n grano, nucleo * n nucleo, grano * ~ , pit (grainlike seed of any plant) n grano kerosene n kerosen, petroleo raffinate * n petroleo * n petroleo raffinate, kerosen * ~ , paraffin oil n kerosen kettle boiler n caldiera * n caldiera kettle-drum n timbal, tympano * ~ -drum n tympano, timbal * ~ , timbal n timbal kettledrummer n timbalero kettleful n caldierata key (as in the key of C) n tono * (for locks) n clave * (instrument that locks and unlocks) n clave * (of a piano, organ) n clave * adj clave * n mus * ~ pattern, meander, Greek fret Art n greca * ~ , pier, quay n quai * ~ , pier, quay n quai F] key-board n claviero * ~ , clavier n claviero key-hole n oculo del serratura keynote Mus n tonica key-ring n portaclaves khaki n khaki * n khaki Hind] * ~ , kaki adj khaki khedive n khedive * n khedive F] kibbutz n kibbutz kick n colpo de pede * v calcar * v calcar, colpar con le pede * v colpar con le pede, calcar kick-around v a cacar con le pede kick-ass v Amer kick-in v entrar con le pede kick-off n colpo de initio * ~ -off v dar le colpo de initio kid (1. young goat; 2. kid leather) n capretto * (child) n infante * (goat) n capretto * (provoke) v provocar * (tease) v dupar kid-nap v raper, sequestrar * ~ -nap v sequestrar, raper kid-napper n raptor, sequestrator * ~ -napper n sequestrator, raptor kid-napping n rapto, sequestro * ~ -napping n sequestro, rapto kidney n ren kidney-bean n phaseolo kidney-shaped adj reniforme kill v occider * v occider -cid-/-cis-] killer (murderer) n assassino * n occisor * ~ of a fetus n feticida killing (a ~) n assassination * (act of) n occision * ~ adj/pres. part assassinante, de assassination * ~ adj/pres. part de assassination, assassinante kill-me (dont' ~) v no me occide * ~ -me v occide me kiln n estufa, furno * n furno, estufa kilo, kilogram n kilo kilobit n kilobit, mille bits * n mille bits, kilobit kilobyte n kilobyte, mille bytes * n mille bytes, kilobyte kilocycle Elec n kilocyclo kilogram n kilogramma * ~ , -gramme n kilogramma * ~ , kilo n kilo kilogrammeter Mech n kilogrammetro * Mech n kilogrammetro (-gràm-) kiloliter n kilolitro * n kilolitro (-ò-) * ~ , -litre n kilolitro kilometer n kilometro * n kilometro (-ò) * ~ , kilometre n kilometro kilometric adj kilometric kilowatt n kilowatt kilt n gonnella scote kimono n kimono kin n parentela, parentes * n parentes, parentela * ~ -, kine- (move) occurring in derivatives and compounds] v cin- kind (category) n genere, specie * (category) n specie, genere * (kind-hearted) adj benevole * (polite) adj amabile * ~ , sort, type n genere kindle v accender * v accender (se) * ~ , light v accender * ~ , light v accender -cend-/-cens-] kindling (wood, shavings etc. used to kindle afire) n accendalia * ~ , lighting n accendimento kindness n amabilitate, benevolentia, bonitate * n benevolentia, bonitate, amabilitate * n bonitate, amabilitate, benevolentia kindred (1. kinship; 2. relatives) n parentela kinematic adj cinematic kinematics n cinematica kinesis n cinese kinesthesia n cinesthesia * n cinesthesia (-ìa) kinesthetic adj cinesthetic kinetic adj cinetic kinetics n cinetica kineto- (moving) occurring in compounds] adj cinet- kinetoscope n cinetoscopio king Checkers n dama * n rege kingdom n regno * ~ , realm n regno kingdom-hall n sala de reuniones del Testes de Jehovah, sala del regno * ~ -hall n sala del regno * ~ -hall n sala del regno, sala de reuniones del Testes de Jehovah kingly adj regal kink n nodo, torto * n torto, nodo * v torquer * v torquer (se) kinship, blood relationship n cognation * ~ , relationship n parentato kiosk n kiosque * n kiosque F] kipper n haringo fumate Kiribati Geog n Kiribati kirschwasser n kirschwasser * n kirschwasser G] kiss n basio * n osculo * n osculo (òs-) * v basiar * ~ , give a kiss to v oscular kit n equipamento * ~ , case n necessaire * ~ , case n necessaire F] kit-bag n sacco kitchen n cocina * n culina * ~ utensils n batteria * ~ utensils n batteria (-ìa) kite n cometa (de papiro kitten n catton kitty (- cat) n catton * (funds) n fundo commun kiwi (fruit) n kiwi klepto- (thief) occurring in compounds] n klepto- kleptomania n kleptomania * n kleptomania (-ìa) kleptomaniac n kleptomano * n kleptomano (-ò-) knack n habilitate knave n picaro knead v impastar knee n geniculo * n genu knee-cap n patella, rotula * ~ -cap n rotula, patella * ~ , patella Anat n patella * ~ , patella n rotula kneel v genicular, genuflecter * v genuflecter, genicular * ~ , bend the knee (down) v genicular kneeling, bending the knee (down) (act of) n geniculation knickers n calceones * n calceones (de femina) knife (butcher knife, hunting knife) n cultro * n cultello * v pugnalar knight n cavallero * ~ of St. John n johannita * v armar cavallero knit (as in to knit stockings) v tricotar * (type) adj de tricot, de tricotar, tricotate * (type) adj de tricotar, tricotate, de tricot * (type) adj tricotate, de tricot, de tricotar * v tricotar knit-needle n agulia de tricotar knits n vestimentos a tricotage, vestimentos tricotate * n vestimentos tricotate, vestimentos a tricotage knit-sweater n tricot knitted goods n tricotage * ~ goods n tricotage (-aje) knitter (woman) n tricotatrice * n tricotator knitting n tricotage * n tricotage (-aje) knit-wear n tricotage knob (as in door knob) n button * (hardle) n button * (natural) n protuberantia knobby adj nodose knock n colpo * ~ or cast down v abatter * v colpar knock-down v abatter knocking down (at an auction) n adjudication knock-kneed adj var knock-out (a - fight) adj cursa de knock-out * ~ -out (a ~) n un knock-out * ~ -out (boxing) v colpar inconsciente, knock-outar * ~ -out (boxing) v knock-outar, colpar inconsciente * ~ -out (competition) v eliminar * ~ -out (drugged) v render insensibile knock-over v facer cader, inverter * ~ -over v inverter, facer cader knock-up (make pregnant) v impregnar knot (1. knot in a rope, cord; 2. Naut]; 3. node; 4. crux, nodus) n nodo * n nodo * v nodar knotless, without gnarls, smooth adj disnodose knotty, gnarled adj nodose knout n knut * n knut R] know (facts) v saper * (people and things) v cognoscer * (recognize) v recognocer * ~ , be acquainted with v cognoscer * ~ , be acquainted with v cognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit-] * ~ , have knowledge of v saper knowable, cognizable, cognoscible adj cognoscibile know-how n cognoscentia technic know-how-to v saper como, saper * ~ -how-to v saper, saper como knowing (act of) n cognoscimento * adj astute, intelligente * adj intelligente, astute * n cognoscimento knowledge n cognoscentia, saper, scientia, sapientia * n saper, scientia, sapientia, cognoscentia * n sapientia, cognoscentia, saper, scientia * n scientia, sapientia, cognoscentia, saper * ~ , acquaintance n cognoscentia * ~ , learning n saper * ~ , learning n scientia known (well-) adj cognite * (well-) adj cognite (cò-) * adj note knuckle n junctura del digitos * n nodo knurling tool n moletta kodak, small camera n kodak * ~ , small camera n kodak A] kohlrabi n caule-rapa kopeck Monet n kopeka Koran n Koran Korea (Republic of ~) n Corea * Geog n Corea, Korea * Geog n Korea, Corea * n Corea * n Corea (-éa) Korean (1. Korean person; 2. Korean language) n coreano * adj corean * adj corean * n coreano kosher adj kasher * adj kasher Heb] * n kasher * v kasherar * ~ , kasher (make or pronounce kosher) v kasherar Kosrae Geog n Kosrae kremlin (citadel of a Russian city) n kremlin * Geog n Kremlin krone, crown Fin n corona krypton Chem n krypton * Chem n krypton (krìp-) kümmel n kümmel * n kümmel G] kung-fu (martial art) n Con-fu, kung-fu * ~ -fu (martial art) n kung-fu, Con-fu Kuomintang n Kuomintang * n Kuomintang (-tàng) Kuwait Geog n Kuwait